


Warm Iron, cold skin

by Pride_Frost



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deleric is a sweetheart, Future Mpreg, Levi becomes a blacksmith, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Like really long in the future, M/M, Pregnant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Frost/pseuds/Pride_Frost
Summary: Levi, thought dead by his comrades, meets a weird titan before he meets death. Needing to learn to live again, this time as a cripple, rebuilds the once soldier of humanity into something he never was. Living with a titan on his side and mysterious blueprints of weird armour and a glowing blue stone, Levi can only describe his life as "not normal".____________Deleric/LeviPrompt: A character in a different Fandom becomes Iron Man after almost dying





	Warm Iron, cold skin

**Focusing on the right things in life is hard**

Levi’s ankle throbbed a lot, pain enclosing it completely. Each step strained his muscles quite like growing pain, just worse. No one knew of course, he would not risk being kept away from missions. Without him there, who knows how many lives would be taken. After Petra’s death Levi couldn’t take another one gone, one more and he would break.  
He had broken his ankle while fighting the female titan, in the end she had gotten away. She had won that time but the next, Levi promised, he would cut her into pieces. Thanks to her walking was a pain, Levi wished he could just float around instead, or fly! It would be much more easier than trying to walk without someone noticing.

It had been three days since anyone saw the female titan so when a signal came that she had been spotted the 58th expedition started. The special operation squad together with a newbie squad and some other soldiers were meeting in front of the ruins of wall Maria. A lot of the soldiers, who hadn’t seen wall Maria before, were shocked at the poor state of it. They could now understand why no one lived there.  
Levi simply ignored the wall and concentrated on his ankle, it hurt like hell. Even if he was sitting on a horse he could still feel the stinging pain travelling up his leg like thunder. It felt like someone was sticking in nails and needles but just the tip into his ankle and then hitting them down with a heavy stone, one by one.

“Levi, are you even paying attention!” Erwin screamed at him and Levi noticed that he had zoned out looking at his hands. He sat up a little straighter in his saddle and nodded.  
“Of course I was, eyebrows,” Levi said keeping his poker face on.  
“Then can you tell me what the plan is?” Erwin asked, smirking knowingly. Levi cursed under his breath and tried to look in his mind if he remembered anything.  
“The, the plan was, is to ... capture, kill? the female titan,” some of the soldiers chuckled earning a death glare from Levi, probably pissing their pants. Erwin sighed and turned his horse around.  
“Hange can explain it to you but we must leave now. Everyone! Follow me and always stay close to at least one soldier. Nembies, I want you guys in the middle!”

Everyone followed Erwins order and regrouped so the new squad wouldn’t be easily accessible, Eren was placed among them for his and everyone else safety. People still didn’t trust him completely. Levi sighed and rode to the front where Hange was. “Hey shitty glasses, care to enlighten me with this great plan of ours?” That seemed like the only thing he needed to say for her to start rambling up everything, he sighed once more and cursed Erwin for telling him to ask her. This, Levi already knew, would be a long expedition.

_“And long it turned out to be...”_

They rode for a good 10 minutes before they spotted the female titan, when they did they quickly went after her. Upon seeing the soldiers the female titan started to run the opposite direction, again, confusing the humans greatly. _“That’s right bitch, you better fucking run! ‘Cause when I get my hands on you you’ll wish you never came here in the first fucking place you ankle FUCKER!”_ thought Levi as he rode faster and faster.  
Levi, Hange, Mikasa and Erwin were in the front, quickly putting more and more distance between themselves and the rest of the soldiers without noticing. They were roughly 20 meters behind the female titan, which had slowed down a great deal, when they saw the entrance to a forest.  
The large trees were a perfect hiding spot and extremely dangerous to charge into, Armin seemed to be the only one aware of this as he slowed down. A large part of the newbies slowed down too, Eren along them. “Erwin! Stop!” Armin shouted, though said man continued with the other three, oblivious to the shouting blonde.

Erwin and Hange’s horses both slowed down, their ears flat against their mane. Hange’s light brown horse stood up on its back legs, throwing Hange off. She landed in some mud with a groan, Erwin quickly maneuvering his horse so that he rode towards her. Both Ackerman continued onwards, the wind in their ears blurring out Erwin and Armin’s shouts for them to stop. But it was already to late, the moment Levi and Mikasa were beyond the trees a group of titans charged at them. There were 10 - 20 abnormal ones and the female one quickly blended in with the other.

When the squads saw Mikasa being flung against a tree, picked up by a titan and Levi barely escaping the same fate though falling off his horse, they all charged forward.  
Levi focused on the female titan when he flew past the first set of trees so when a hand came down from the side, knocking him of his horse, he cursed his stupidity. He tried standing up but the titan was already on him.  
The giant hand closed around him making it hard to breath, he saw that Mikasa was in a similar situation. The titan squeezed its hand shut breaking his maneuver gear ever so slightly.  
Suddenly Eren came, cutting of the titans nape.

It was a bloodbath.

Soldiers were dying.

Horses were running around in panic. 

The sound of screams being cut off one by one quickly became common.

“Retreat!” Erwin commanded the remaining soldiers when Mikasa broke her leg. This was dangerous, extremely so. Her injury was only proving it more so. Levi was on the other side of the battlefield when the retreat was called, he heard it but wasn’t keen on storming through 10 abnormal titans to get there. The female titan still had his full focus.  
His maneuver gear was not working right and everytime he landed intense pain worse than before invaded his body. The rest of the soldiers watched in horror as Levi was once more trapped inside a titans hand, this time no soldier could help in time. Eren and Hange were both fidgeting but Erwin sadly reminded them that they would probably not survive going to him. Soldiers filled with sadness started to catch the few horses they could and ride back to the walls, tears falling freely for all those who died. No one, except the female titan, were left to witness a ginger titan tackling the one who had Levi in his mouth., promptly picking the injured man up and running away.

_“Longer than any of my times outside the walls”_


End file.
